La Gran Aventura de Sirius, Remus yArthur!
by Baker Street
Summary: Una gran ida de olla oO
1. Chapter 1

_Hi hi! Rivs ataca de nuevo!! Esta mierdecilla salió de una lejana tarde de paridas buscando al Remus de Zoe, que dimos con las fotos de la peli Slackers (si teneis curiosidad, buscadlas por ahí, vereis escenas de esto n-n) y de ahí, con las ganas de escribir algo que tenía surgio esta cutrez rarísima. _

_Lo dividí porque sí, así que son cortitos los caps n-N_

**La gran aventura secreta de Sirius, Remus y Arthur**

Sucedió unas vacaciones de 1977. Los recuerdos de las mismas se hayan en un baúl cerrado con un candado en lo más oscuro del trastero más oscuro de…en realidad están en un cajón en casa de Remus. Constan de varias fotos, un par de piezas de metal manchadas de aceite y un calcetín verde. Lavado, que si no después de tanto tiempo apestaría toda la habitación.

Pongámonos en situación. Tras una gigantesca y feliz boda Potteriana, los novios andaban en Venecia a estas alturas y Peter estaba con un viaje concertado en busca de novio. Digo novia. Fue un lapsus. Aunque las dos cosas suenan muy mal si se las junta con Peter. Por cierto, si alguien encuentra algo llamado Meter, ese es Peter. Y dejando a Pet a un lado, nos trasladamos a una cutrecilla habitación de hotel en…pongamos Dinamarca. Nuestros intrépidos héroes vienen de una apoteósica borrachera, traslador incluido, y ahora empieza la acción.

- Mmm?

- Zzzzzzzzzz

- Pero que?? SIRIUS, QUITATE DE ENCIMA!!

La voz angelical de Arthur llena la habitación resonando en las paredes y despierta de un brinco a Black, Sirius Black.

- Weasley? Que haces en mi cama? Tratas de violarme?- el moreno le mira con cara rara y trata de alejarse gateando por las sabanas, pero se tropieza con otro cuerpo y cae de ella pegándose en la nariz contra la pata de la cama.

- Ohhh joder!- Remus abre un ojo y lo primero que ve es a su amigo de rodillas en el suelo apretándose la cara con las manos, antes de escuchar un crujido como de madera. La cama, al recibir el impacto (divino!) de la (divina!) nariz de Sirius, decidió que ya había aguantado bastante en su larga vida de penurias soportando borrachos y cayó en una grave depresión. Literalmente, porque las patas cedieron todas a la vez y el colchón se rajó por la mitad, tirando a los dos bellos durmientes restantes al suelo también. Tras unos minutos de quejidos ahogados, Arthur logró levantarse del suelo y pegarle un puntapié al moreno para que dejase de gimotear.

- Calla ya, eso se soluciona con un toque de varita, por cierto donde estamos?

- Que cojones bebimos ayer?- contesto Sirius, traspasando una mano de su nariz a su cabeza- no me acuerdo de nada

A todo esto, Remus se incorporó ligeramente y abrió los ojos como platos.

- Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!- comenzó a repetir sin parar. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora?- le preguntó de mala manera, logrando que Remus se girara hacia él, aún con cara de "acabo de descubrir que soy Casper".

- Acabo de recordar algo de unas vacaciones no mágicas, un hechizo inhibidor de desapariciones y un traslador a…- hundió la cara entre las manos- … Dinamarca

- ¡¿Que?!- Exclamó Sirius alarmado- entonces mi nariz va a quedarse así? Y porque estás desnudo?

Arthur, que estaba a punto de darse de cabezazos contra la pared, se volvió rápidamente hacia el castaño claro, y con la misma rapidez y una mueca desvió la mirada.


	2. Chapter 2

_Otra entrega nn_

Cinco minutos, tres errores al adjudicar prendas de ropa y un par de calcetines verdes mas tarde, los tres resacosos jóvenes abrieron la puerta dispuestos a explorar el extraño lugar en el que se hallaban. No hubieron salido de la habitación cuando los abordó, mas bien los atacó un hombre inmenso de ancho y enano en altura. Era como un inmenso queso con cabeza, y olía exactamente igual que uno.

- Ahhh mucha alegro yuvenes despertidos!!!- dijo con un marcado acento de vaya usted a saber que idioma. Se retorció uno de sus bigotes negros y les miró con una sonrisa que solo podía calificarse de lasciva- mucho mucho ruido hace rato, despertar alegres?

Arthur y Remus retrocedieron instantáneamente dejando a Sirius y su maltrecha nariz delante.

- Esto…eh…- balbuceó al ver que le habían dejado solo. El mito de la valentía Gryffindor!

- Oooh fea herida, mañana activa tú? Mucho ruido, mucho ge-mi-dos- siguió el hombre, logrando que el moreno perdiera la compostura y echara a correr seguido de los otros dos, quienes no paraban de reírse a carcajadas.

- Eh Sirius, yo creo que te estaba proponiendo algo, no quieres volver?- se burló Remus mientras bajaban las escaleras de madera y salían como un huracán por la puerta.

Se encontraron en medio de ninguna parte, puesto que frente a ellos solo había un campo de hierba verde, bajo sus zapatos un camino rural de tierra marrón clarita y a ambos lados de la destartalada posada un par de huertas.

Arthur soltó un silbido y se paso una mano por el pelo al más puro estilo James, al que no podía dejar de meter aunque sea en pequeños detalles.

- Derecha o izquierda?- pregunto, indeciso. Como respuesta, Remus extendió un brazo y cerró los ojos.

- Dadme vueltas!- exclamó, con voz solemne. Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada pero se pusieron a ello, deseosos de alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Demasiado deseosos, le dieron demasiado fuerte y demasiadas vueltas y el pobre Remus aterrizó en el suelo por segunda vez esa mañana, a punto de vomitar, y señalando el interior de la posada sin querer con el brazo.

Tras mirarle unos segundos, Sirius decidió tomar las riendas de la excursión.

- Yo digo que izquierda- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, y sosteniendo cada uno a Remus por un brazo, avanzaron renqueando por el camino.

Caminaron durante tres cuartos de hora bajo el sol, aguantando la resaca y a Remus, que parecía delgado pero pesaba lo suyo; y finalmente llegaron a un pueblucho donde Sirius tiró a Remus y siguió por su cuenta. A consecuencia de esto, Arthur perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, justamente en el pilón de la fuente. El licántropo se quedo apoyado contra la pared del pilón y sumergió la cabeza para desperezarse. Poco después, la cabeza pelirroja de Arthur surgió de la fuente.

- ¡¿PERO A DÓNDE VAS?!- le gritó a Sirius, que ya estaba en la plaza del poblado. Éste se volvió y voceó algo, pero no se le entendió nada. Como no parecía que fuera a abandonarles en plena Dinamarca y sin magia, se relajó y salió de la fuente.

- Ya estas mejor?- el castaño afirmó con la cabeza y se sacudió el agua del pelo- voy a coger una pulmonía, aparte de que Molly va a despellejarme vivo por fugarme sin decir nada y dejarla cargar sola con el embarazo y esos bichos de Bill, Charlie y Percy, aunque Percy es un niño muy bueno, además de que iba a visitar a su tía no se quién en no se donde y me advirtió que si la dejaba ir sola me crucificaría, porque como está con el embarazo…- veinte minutos pasó Remus, aún algo mareado, sintiendo la brisa veraniega en su rostro mientras Arthur hablaba sin parar de Molly, del nombre que le querían poner al niño si era niño y a la niña si era niña y a ambos si eran gemelos. Poco después de matar a ciegas a un mosquito que había tratado de picarle en el brazo, pues había cerrado los ojos a la tercera frase del pelirrojo, escuchó un ruidillo como de oxidado. Abrió los ojos cuando Arthur se calló de golpe y el ruidito se paró también. Era grande. Era larga. Era brillante. Y no era una banana hinchable.


	3. Chapter 3

_Que sera?? Es una pajaro? Es un avión? No!!! Es…_

¡Era una tricicleta! Tenía tres ruedas, tres manillares y tres idiotas sin un medio mejor de transporte. Sirius tenía cogido el manillar trasero y cara de triunfo. Remus ya estaba preparando una serie de comentarios cortantes para la ineptitud de su amigo cuando Arthur saltó emocionado y rodeó la tricicleta con los ojos brillantes.

- Sirius, eres un genio! – le dio un apresurado abrazo clavándole su colgante hippie y se monto en el sillín del medio. Remus suspiró, derrotado, y se subió al primero, dispuesto a guiar la expedición.

Y llegados a este punto, no podemos pasar sin describir la vestimenta de nuestros intrépidos magos resacosos, empezando por Sirius. El más alto de este singular trío viste con gran elegancia una camisa fuera del pantalón que mezcla rayas azules y blancas con dibujos de florecillas medio psicodélicos de color marroncete. Sus pantalones marca-paquete también eran a rayas, en este caso grises y blancas, y con campana. Pero Arthur no se quedaba atrás con sus patillas hasta la comisura de la boca, su pelo alborotado y unos pantalones iguales pero de rayas más gruesas, verdes y blancas. Llevaba una camiseta oscura de manga corta, con el cuello abierto hasta la mitad del pecho con las costuras bordadas en dibujitos rojos. Sobre el pecho llevaba un colgante tamaño XXL del símbolo de la paz. Y por último pero no por ello menos sexy, Remus iba más normal. Llevaba una camiseta color pistacho lisa y unos pantalones marrones cuyas perneras ondeaban al viento por el camino.

Al principio le había parecido el vehículo más definitivamente gay de la historia, pero el viento en la cara al bajar por una cuesta, las extrañas canciones de pub irlandés que Sirius y Arthur cantaban a coro y un extraño optimismo le conquistaron.

- Venga, cabrones venid con los magos a tomar cerveza, hasta que no salga el sol, de aquí no se mueve ni Dios!!- cantaban en ese momento, a voz en grito, o mas bien a voz en gallos- De fumar hay pa taparos de beber hasta reventaros, y si le echáis imaginación, de tirar de riñón un montón

Te duele la cabeza y te encuentras fatal. ¡¡¡A la Resaca se la vence volviendo a empezar!!!- en ese momento prorrumpieron en carcajadas, mientras Remus esbozaba una sonrisa. Algo le había estado distrayendo durante toda la canción, hasta que decidió comprobar si era una paranoia suya.

- No oís un ruido raro?- como era de esperar después de la maravillosa interpretación, Sirius se lo tomó de la peor manera posible.

- Si querías que nos calláramos haberlo dicho antes- contestó, ofendido.

Remus iba a explicarse mejor cuando Arthur interrumpió la discusión incipiente con un sonoro…

- OH JODER, HUELE A MIERDA!!! -…que resonó por el camino. Lo cierto es que no le faltaba razón, como comprobaron los otros dos mientras trataban de taparse la cara con las camisetas.

Era pestilente. Era horroroso. Era un camino rural que pasaba por unos campos abonados con estiércol, que es la manera fina de decir mierda.

Tan ocupados estaban intentando que la mayor cantidad posible de tela cubriera sus narices, que se olvidaron momentáneamente de que iban en bici. O trici en este caso. Y claro, con las dos manos en la cara y los pies pedaleando furiosamente en un intento por escapar del fuerte hedor, la trici se descontroló y comenzó a bajar (no hay otra expresión posible) a toda hostia por una pendiente muy pronunciada que había en el camino. En ese momento, el pobre cacharro de metal se unió a la huelga de la cama. La causante del ruidillo que traía de cabeza a Lupin era una pieza de la bici, que conectaba con otra pieza que a su vez era cuñada segunda de otra muy importante. Vamos, que se soltaron un par de piezas sueltas y la trici se dividió en dos y se le soltó la rueda de en medio.

Remus y Arthur comenzaron a bajar más rápidamente aún, hasta que toparon con un bache que los sacó a ambos de la trici…y del camino. Parecía que Sirius, que venía con su tercio de bici mas atrás, iba a tener mas suerte, pero en ese momento se encontró con el resto de la bicicleta, volcada en el camino, y antes de poder decir "Mierda" se había reunido con los otros dos en el campo estercolado.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aunque quizas no me creiasteis, dije que eran cortas xDDD No sufrais, solo un cap mas que este y ya dejo de hacer sufrir a todo el que entienda el español nn_

Quizás se escuchó a una cigarra cantar dos o tres veces antes de que uno de los tres, en este caso Arthur, lograra levantar la cabeza.

-Porqué a mí??- exclamó, derrotado, para después escupir asqueado sobre Remus. Él había tenido algo de más suerte cayendo de lado, pero el marcador se igualó cuando el escupitajo de Arthur le cayó en un ojo.

- Joder, Arthur!!- trató de levantarse, pero le resultó bastante difícil cuando Sirius se levantó, horrorizado, y le pisoteó la espalda al echar a correr, sin dejar de proferir alaridos- Sirius!!!

- Déjale, ya se recuperará- le indicó Arthur, que había logrado levantarse, y superando el olor, estaba en el camino estudiando la bici.

Mientras Remus renqueaba hasta el camino, sin poder limpiarse el gapo de la cara a riesgo de llenársela de mierda, y Sirius corría en círculos sin dejar de gritar, el pelirrojo separó varias piezas y se las guardó en un calcetín. Seguían siendo reliquias muggles.

- Creo que esto no tiene arreglo- y menos si él robaba piezas. Pero no creía que ninguno de los otros dos tuviera un master en mecánica de tricicletas.

Remus se dejó caer agotado en el camino, y se limpió la cara con un el otro calcetín. Sí, era asqueroso, pero más asqueroso era tener una mezcla de estiércol y saliva en un ojo.

Momentos después, cuando aún no habían empezado ni a cantar las cigarras otra vez, otro grito resonó en el campo.

Era Sirius, llamándoles desde el otro lado del cultivo abonado, No les apetecía ni pizca cruzar toda su estiercolosa extensión, y así se lo hicieron saber a gritos, pero al final la insistencia del moreno dio sus frutos, y los otros dos se encontraron de vuelta en un mar de olorosos desechos hasta llegar a Sirius.

- Que es tan importante?- preguntó Remus de bastante mala uva. Claro, que s ele pasó automáticamente cuando el moreno le señaló sonriente algo que acababa de aparecer por arte de magia más allá. Una elegante mansión. Y teniendo en cuenta que tenía un hechizo de ocultación semejante al de Hogwarts, no era de un muggle cualquiera.

- Salvados!!- exclamó Arthur, entusiasta.

Olvidando su asco y su cansancio, se dirigieron sin pensarlo dos veces a la mansión. La verja estaba abierta, así que pasaron sin más. Había varios perros guardianes, pero todos huyeron cuando su sensible sentido del olfato entró en contacto con el aroma a alcohol, sudor y estiércol de los tres aventureros.

Arthur fue el primero en colarse por una ventana abierta, con tan buena fortuna que fue a dar a un gigantesco cuarto de baño, con una bañera kilométrica y varias duchas disponibles.

Sin pensar en que estaban allanando una casa sin más y que el dueño podría entrar en cualquier instante, se sonrieron los unos a los otros y se despojaron de la ropa al instante.

Poco después, el estruendo del agua cayendo de tres duchas a la vez llenaba el baño, así como el caliente vapor.

-Que guay, un jabón-colgante!- exclamó la voz de la primera ducha.

Sin hacer demasiado caso a la primera, una voz resonó desde la ducha de la izquierda.

-Tengo mierda por todo el pelo!!- a lo que la del medio contesto, resentida:

- Al menos a ti no te han escupido y luego pisoteado- es fácil deducir de quién era cada voz.

- Me encanta este champú, parece hecho para mi tipo de pelo- comentó Sirius un rato después.

- Seguramente lo esté, así de cruel es la genética- contestó otra voz despectiva.

- Has dicho tu eso, Remus?- preguntó Arthur sorprendido, sacando la cabeza de la ducha.

- Iba a preguntarte lo mismo- respondió el castaño, asomando igualmente la cabeza.

Milésimas de segundo más tarde, la última ducha se abrió y salió Sirius con los ojos desorbitados y cara de reconocer la voz.

- TÚ!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

- Yo- contestó la voz, proveniente del borde de la bañera.

- Tú!- exclamó esta vez Remus, agarrando una toalla y cubriéndose con ella.

El pelirrojo les miraba alternativamente, con cara de desesperación.

- Pero quién coño es?!- preguntó al fin, desesperado.

- Mi hermano pequeño- contestó seriamente Sirius, mientras se ataba una toalla a la cintura (n/a Noooooo ;O;)

- QUEEE??!- exclamó Arthur, cubriendose apresuradamente con la cortina de la ducha.

- Así es, jaboncete- replicó con desdén una versión mas baja, más repeinada y en general menos agraciada de Sirius. Pero con un pelo precioso- ahora, decidme que hacéis en mi casa- exigió, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba sentado indolentemente en el borde de la bañera, sujetando la varita apuntándoles como por descuido.

- No se nota? Darnos una ducha- contestó su hermano, secandose tranquilamente el pelo con otra de las toallas.

Regulus Arcturus Black apretó los dientes, furioso. Esos tres iban a pagar muy caro haber allanado su casa, y gastado su champú. ¿Y porque el roñoso llevaba SU jaboncito Jimmy colgado del cuello? Levantó la varita ciego de ira, y abrió la boca para maldecirles.

- TÚ!!!!- pero por segunda vez en pocos segundos, el pronombre personal de segunda persona singular prorrumpió en la habitación, junto con una pelirroja embarazadísima que echaba chispas por los ojos casi literalmente- desgraciado, irresponsable, mal padre, mala influencia, vividor, juerguista, hijo de mala madre!!!- gritó sin apenas respirar. Por toda respuesta, la cara de Arthur se ilumino y abrazó a la recién llegada con fuerza pero con cuidado.

- Y aparta ese asqueroso jabón de mí!!!Y ponte unos calzoncillos!!- le siguió gritando, antes de que se le humedecieran súbitamente los ojos- donde estabas?? Me tenias muy preocupada! He dejado a los niños con mi tía Libby, insensato!! Porque no has llamado por la red flu?- en ese momento recordó la indumentaria y la compañía de su esposo- OH-DIOS MÍO! Eres gay verdad? Como voy a poder con esto? Como voy a poder mirar a tus hijos a la cara después de esto? Que vamos a hacer?

Mientras Molly Weasley-Prewett se montaba un drama griego de quince actos ella solita, Sirius aprovechó para noquear a su hermano con una monumental colleja mientras Remus le cogía la varita.

Como ya se conocía el hilo de pensamiento de su mujer, Arthur aprovechó para vestirse, ya que Remus estaba limpiándola a fuerza de hechizos y colgar al jabón Jimmy del cuello de Regulus.

Para cuando a la pelirroja se le acabo del fuelle, Arthur la volvía a abrazar tras secarse el pelo, probar a hacerle peinados raros a Regulus, prepararse unos sándwiches de jamón y queso y echarse una siesta.

- Molly, no he podido llamarte, no soy gay, y no, no me he fugado con otra…me has puesto un encantamiento localizador?- preguntó de sopetón, viendo como ella le había encontrado sin esfuerzo.

- Lo siento, pero ya sabía que si salías no iba a pasar nada bueno y…OH!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó preocupado.

- OH!!

- Ein?

- Contracciones, idiota!

…

…

- No puede ser!! De verdad se puso Prewett de parto?- preguntó James incrédulo, mientras abría la cuarta cerveza de la noche.

Sus dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras el moreno, ya bastante contentillo, se empezaba a reir como loco.

- Molly tuvo gemelos, y como estaban desbordados nos quedamos de niñeras con sus niños. Para finales de verano, Sirius no se despegaba de Fred y George, los bebés- comentó la voz serena de Remus

- A saber como salen esos dos- rió James, entrechocando la botella con la del otro moreno.

- Has sabido algo de Pet?- preguntó Sirius, algo aburrido desde el sofá.

- Ahá- contestó James tomando otro trago- por lo visto conoció al amor de su vida, un iraní llamado Jerjes, o Jorge, o algo así- dijo con un pequeño escalofrío.

Tras un silencio algo tenso, la voz de Remus volvió a sonar.

- Al menos ha salido del armario

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se finí nnUUUUU

Ala, le dedico esta salida de olla a:

- Zoe, por descubrir a Devon Sawa, el Remus de esta historia

- Lore, por estar chiflada n-n

- Hana, por su apoyo moral via msn

- Dids, porque sí o

- Anto, por ser como es nn

- Dan, por ser mi hijo favorito…ánimo!

- A…TODO LOS QUE LO LEAN! Por aguantarme, que eso tiene mucho mérito


End file.
